Blind Rage
by Rae TB
Summary: Warning: contains incest, rape, cursing, and yaoi What if Gozaburo hadn't been killed? What if instead Seto had been killed in his place? What would happen to Mokuba and what would happen if he discovered Seto wasn't dead? SetoxMokuba
1. The Pain that I live

In a dark room concealed by shadows were two figures, one knelt before the other, his breathing heavy. The older of the two stood before him like an undefeatable pillar of strength, his eyes boring down upon his young charge. A cruel smirk spread across his face, watching the teens shoulders shake.

"No..." a meek voice whispered, head lowered, a sharp slap making contact with the teen's cheek, sending a resounding smack echoing through the room. Pain surged through the boy's face as he brought a hand up to hold it, fighting back a whimper. He would not be weak he thought with firm resolve, smoky bluish gray eyes meeting the others gaze defiantly.

Gozaburo narrowed his visage narrowing dangerously, he had thought that spark of defiance had long since been smoldered. No matter, he would do away with it soon enough. Even if it had been the smallest flash of rebelliousness it was enough to anger Gozaburo immensely. Seto had been far too lenient on the boy and as such the disobedient whelp was defying him.

"What have I told you about talking back _child_?" a deep voice hissed, the sound sending a shiver down Mokuba's spine. In response he said nothing; he did nothing, as always, he was griped by fear, his body stiff, raven hair falling in front of his now pale face. Seto...The boy let out a sigh at the thought of his older brother, clenching his fist and gritting his teeth. His onii-san had been dead since Mokuba hit eleven, and he had died trying to protect his ototo. It proved to be in vain however, and in those four hellish years Mokuba had been the one undergoing harsh training and indescribable abuse.

With Noa and Seto gone, he was to be the CEO of Kaiba Corp. a harsh truth that haunted him everyday. He was to be the owner of the company that had caused his life to fall apart its predecessor the very person to kill his only family, ripping Mokuba's heart from his chest, crushing it and laughing as his world shattered like fragile glass.

"I said: NO!" Mokuba shouted, more confident now, eyes narrowed, jaw tight. "You can torture me, you can insult me, you can beat me, you can take my pride away but I refuse to dishonor Seto in such a way!" he shouted, receiving a swift kick to the gut.

"You're just like him..." Gozaburo hissed, grabbing him by his neck. "COMPLETELY WORTHLESS!" he screamed, rage filling Mokuba.

"MY BROTHER IS NOT WORTHLESS!" he cried, anger filling every fiber of his being. His body was tense, his breathing quick, and a dark nature not customary of him took over as harsh laughter met his ears.

"That's it Mokuba...let the anger overtake you...Let it swallow you whole," Gozaburo whispered, hand trailing down to Mokuba's jeans, the youth quivering in response. "You're right you know...your brother wasn't worthless. In fact, he was perfect at everything he did, chess, duel monsters, business...absolutely everything," he said with a smirk. "Makes me wonder why he bothered with a worthless shit like you," he spat.

"Seto was a businessman a fierce competitor, ruthless and cruel...the perfect person to take over...but he gave up his life for you...you a meek, pathetic excuse for a being!" he spat, throwing him into a nearby wall, smirking at the sound of impact. "I think it's kind of sweet..." he said with a grin, walking over to him. "That you're still loyal to your niisama despite his death...you should be applauded for that," he hissed darkly, slamming his face into the wall. "Should...but you forget, your only loyalty is to me now," he said as Mokuba grit his teeth together.

"NEVER!" he shouted, as a heavy sigh reached his ears, his guardian grabbing him by the back of his neck. "Very well...Mokuba, I didn't want to have to do this...but you've left me no other option," he stated, ripping at his clothes, as Mokuba screamed and thrashed beneath him.

"I'll give you this...you have quite the body...Not as good as Seto's...but quite impressive," he said with a wide smirk, fingers running along the small boys silky skin, low whimpers escaping Mokuba as he felt himself fill with disgust, his skin crawling.

"You disgust me..." Mokuba cried, lunging forward to punch him, his hand caught and squeezed painfully, his digits being bent backward in an unnatural position.

"I've been far too gentle on you for the last four years Mokuba...I was being kind out of pity, but it's time you become a man, and we'll start with these four lessons," he whispered, squeezing his hand, the bones crackling beneath Goza's iron grip.

"Lesson one," he began, viciously ripping Mokuba's shirt off, discarding it in the corner, his nipples being pinched painfully. "Seto is dead," he smirked, unzipping his pants in one swift motion, watching the scared boy shiver and whimper. "Lesson two," he continued, removing his pants. "He's not coming back," he growled, biting down on Mokuba's right nipple, laughing at his shrill scream of agony as it echoed through the room.

"Lesson three," The older Kaiba trailed, ripping off his underwear. "Don't," he began, hand resting on Mokuba's groin. "Be," he continued, fingers wrapping around the length. "WEAK," he shouted, squeezing painfully, Mokuba's shouts loud enough to be heard outside the house.

"Lesson four," he whispered, flipping him over, laughing at his futile struggles, the boy hysterical with fear. "You," a flinch, Gozaburo was gripping onto his legs now. "ARE," a sharp intake of breath, his heart rate increasing, he was fazing out now, trying to distance himself from the pain, vaguely hearing a smooth yet soft voice and the sound of clothes being removed. "_Mine_," a searing pain, a loud scream reverberating through the mansion, and then, silence. The older man in the room stood, pulling his clothes on a dark grin on his face as he cackled evilly, looking out the window, a devious twinkle in his eyes. "You've lost Seto..." he laughed, looking back at the child before shutting the lights off, leaving the room.

Little did he know, he was being watched, "That's what you think...old man," a voice said quietly, his words filled with a tightly controlled rage, hate underlying beneath the statement as he read the man's lips. Seto hesitated for a minute before jumping down from the tree he was in, scaling the wall with ease and cracking the window open, gazing down upon his younger sibling. His fingers clenched the sill angrily as he saw the state his brother was in, his body covered in semen, blood pooling out around him.

Seto gasped in horror, mentally scolding himself for looking Mokuba over, shaking himself out of the thoughts that his brother had grown up in four years, perhaps far too soon. His body was perfection, sculpted and thin in all the right places, his dark hair falling over and contrasting with his pale skin, a frown spreading across his face at that thought. Mokuba's skin shouldn't have been pale, it was never pale. Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, he sighed watching him sadly.

"I am so sorry Mokuba..." he whispered, sadness filling his soft blue gaze as it gazed over with tears. "So very sorry..." he sniffed, the boy stirring, causing him to stiffen, Mokuba's eyes fluttering open.

"Nnn...Seto...?!" he questioned, scrambling to his feet as best he could, looking around the room desperately, his shoulders slumping as he fell back to the ground, his cheek resting against the cold floor. He was hearing things again...He sniffed, shaking from where he was on the ground, a comforting yet chilling wind sweeping over his body as he blinked. That was funny...he couldn't remember that window being open before, Mokuba sighed, weakly pulling himself up, shivering lightly as he shut the window, sinking to the ground.

"Hang in there kid..." Seto whispered. He wasn't strong enough yet, but when he was he would be back, and he would free his brother once and for all.

TBC...


	2. Call to action

Severed-scythe: -cling- I love you mine bay-bay so very, very much. I'm glad this made you happy – see more reviews from you in the future? Thanks for reviewing!

Blue Winged Angel: eee! –HUG- I love you! It's sooo good to see so many people from the Beyblade fandom supporting me. –much love- I'm glad you liked it but I'm sorry for scaring you! Thanks for reviewing!

Sunnithecrazyone: Oh, believe me, major ass kicking shall ensue! Muwha! Thanks for reviewing!

Chibi Mousie: Is this soon enough? I hope it is! Thanks for the review!

Mrs. Duke Devlin: ; I'm sorry you feel that way, but to each his own! You're entitled to dislike whatever you want, just like I'm entitled to like what I want. I'm also sorry that my story has offended you, but if you read the summary I did specifically state it had incest first thing, so yes I know they are brothers. ; On a different note...I read your bio and yes, you can upload pictures, but only if you have a paid account. I also agree that the end of Wolf's Rain SUCKED. THEY KILLED MY TSUME! ;-; -sob- Oh...and I like the shows Beyblade, Yu-Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, and Gundam Wing as well along with the pairing YamixSeto, and the character Duke Devlin so we're not completely different, ne? Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Guacamoli: ...Oro? Oo;...; Well...err...Thank you for the review!

Dewpoint: ...-just...DIES- Do you have any idea how happy you make me when I get a review from you?! XP Just like with darkness, Akai, Issini, Shinzui, it is a rare yet extremely cherished thing. I learned what I know from all of you so I love getting feedback. Thank you sooooo much for reviewing. –loves you-

-----------

"Y-You...you're heartless..." a man choked, falling to his feet, his fingers touching the wooden ground with one hand while the other clutched his heart, eyes glazed over, blood running down his face in rivers, a cold laugh meeting his ears as he watched the person before him smirk cruelly, stepping forward. Fear gripped him as he watched fearfully; shaking in terror, mouth forming a silent scream. Stiffly, the other man bent down, gripping his throat, raising a dagger.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," he said with a smirk. "On second though...no I'm not," he cackled. "You were simply in the way Joey," he chuckled.

"I thought you were my friend!" the blond cried, panting for air, golden locks falling downward.

"Friend?!" he spat, eyes narrowing in anger. "FRIEND?! There is no such thing as friends you fool!" he cried, foot hammering down into his chest, knocking the breath out of Joey, the man spluttering weakly, another cruel and heavy laugh escaping the other occupant of the room.

"Die..." he hissed, bringing the blade down, killing the man beneath him, grinning maniacally. "Weakling..." he spat, standing as the door opened, turning quickly and bowing. "Father," Mokuba said obediently, looking up at Gozaburo who smirked walking forward his footsteps making the floorboards creak.

"Good work...my son," he laughed, head thrown back, his body shaking with the eerie sound.

"It was my honor to serve you..." he said bowing before him.

Seto shot up, body adorned in cold sweat, his icy blue eyes focused hazily on his ceiling, his hand on his heart as he looked downward, a snarl leaving his throat as he recalled watching those events with his own eyes. "Mokuba...what have you become...?" he whispered. "What-what did that monster turn you into?!" he shouted in rage, clenching his fist. He had come to visit when Mokuba had hit seventeen, and he still regretted it with all his heart. After six years, Gozaburo had finally gotten to him. Still...he was extremely proud of Mokuba for lasting that long, Seto himself hadn't been that strong.

"Damn it..." he mumbled, burying his head in his hand. "I can't help you yet...please Mokuba...please hold out, don't give in...don't let him do to you what he did to me..." he whispered in horror a strong part of him knowing that when he did reach him, it might just be too little, too late.

"That's it..." Seto growled, stripping his blankets off. "I can't wait any longer. I don't care if I'm too weak, I will not allow that monster to continue to treat my brother and taint him like this!" he spat, jumping out of bed and walking over to his dresser, sorting through his cards, pausing as he came across his blue eyes, his fingers tracing over it with a heavy sigh, his grip tightening around it. "It's time Gozaburo, you're going to pay," he growled, teeth gritted, dressing as he sealed his silent vow with the tug of a zipper.

"You worthless piece of shit!" a voice shouted, back lashing the person in front of him.

"P-Please Mr. Mokuba...I-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to, it was an accident ho-" the man started.

"SORRY?! YOU'RE SORRY?!" Mokuba growled, before a wide smirk spread across his lips, a harsh laughter escaping him. "Alright then, tell you what...I'm a reasonable man, you'll be forgiven," he said, watching the man let out a sigh of relief.

"...After you rot in my dungeon for the rest of your pathetic life that is!" he hissed, snapping his fingers. "Take him away...I don't want to have to see his disgusting face...Oh, and...don't worry," he said bending down as he roughly grabbed the man's face. "I'll take good care of your daughter," he cackled, the man's eyes widening.

"P-Please no...not Miho, anything but that!" he cried. "S-She didn't do anything!" he cried out. "I was the one that knocked into you ple-" he started.

"Well maybe spending the rest of your life in the dungeon will make you realize that you should have been watching where you were going! No employee of mine 'accidentally' knocks into me and gets away with it," he said, voice low and dangerous. "Take him away and bring his daughter to me..." he smirked as the man was taken away, pleading with Mokuba not to harm his daughter. "Like that will ever happen..." he grinned, a hand resting on his shoulder.

"Excellent work my son, to think that I almost had Noa or Seto run this company disgusts me, as hard as I tried that damn brother of yours always had a pure side," he said in disgust. "You however aren't held back by any limitations," he chuckled, Mokuba snorting.

"I'm ashamed to know Seto was my brother...He deserved to die for those foolish emotions of his! I don't know why he wasted his time constantly rescuing me, the strong survive, the weak perish...I was weak," he pounded out as he grit his teeth, receiving a grin for his words.

"You were, but that is the past my son...you have made me proud," Gozaburo complemented as Mokuba bowed.

"I couldn't have done it without you...father," Mokuba stated with a small grin as Gozaburo chuckled lightly.

"Keep up the good work," he said as he walked away, Mokuba watching him with a grin.

"Your time is running out...old man," he hissed dangerously. "Soon, your company, everything you own will be mine!" he laughed, sitting down as he was contacted by a secretary, a frown spreading across his face, hitting a button. "How many times must I tell you not to disturb me?!" he shouted. "Must I kill you too?!" he barked, a resounding gulp as his response.

"T-The m-man's d-daughter i-is down here...waiting to see you," she swallowed as Mokuba smirked wickedly, shadows running across his face.

"Perfect...send her up," he stated, leaning back in his chair, waiting and watching as a meek girl entered, her head lowered, her deep purple locks braided, her blue eyes looking up at Mokuba in fear, the child's left arm holding a teddy bear, low whimpers escaping her.

"Now, now...there's nothing to be afraid of child," he grinned, as she sniffed.

"W-Where's my daddy?!" she cried, Mokuba decreasing the distance between them.

"That man is no longer your father..." he stated, gripping her hair. "From now on, you are MY child, and my child will not be weak. Never again will you whimper, sniff, cry, or sob in my presence, is that understood?!" he screamed, the girl backing up in fear as she shook, falling and hitting the ground.

"NO SHAKING EITHER! YOU INCOMPETANT LITTLE GIRL!!" Mokuba thundered, Miho fighting back tears as he snatched her teddy bear away from her, her eyes widening.

"N-No please...that was the last thing my mother gave me before she died!" she sobbed. "I-It's all I have left!" she said as her shoulders shook. Mokuba's eyes narrowed, raising his hand and viciously back lashing her.

"I told you, I am your father now, you have no other family, no other loyalties," he stated, opening the window, grinning at her as he ripped it up, throwing it out, laughter ripping through his body. "GUARDS, take this worthless girl to her room...and if you hear her cry, sob, or whimper...beat her so badly she won't be able to do that for months," he smirked, the girl looking at him in horror.

"Moku...last year you were my best friend...you were so kind to me...what has happened to you?" she whispered, as he angrily kicked her to the ground.

"I've grown a brain, take her away," he said waving them off, sitting down in his hair with a slight chuckle, leaning back to look at the breathtaking view, unable to appreciate natures beauty. "Bah..." he growled, pulling the blinds down as he went back to his work.

"Seto...are you..." a voice trailed as Seto nodded firmly, pausing before sighing.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here..." Seto trailed, looking away with a sigh. "I hate to admit this...but over the last six years you've become my-my..." he trailed, stumbling on the word as Yugi smiled.

"There's no need to say it Seto...I know, and you're my friend too," he said, embracing him, Seto stiffening lightly before allowing himself to relax into the embrace. "Go save your brother, I'll be cheering for you," Yugi said with a weak smile, Seto leaning forward and brushing their lips together, stroking his cheek.

"I'm s-s-so...orry..." he croaked, Yugi understanding with a light sigh. Yugi had loved him with all his heart, and had wanted something more than friendship...something he just could not give.

"It's alright Seto..." he said feebly. "I know you love another..." he said as Seto's eyes widened in shock.

"Yugi I-" he started, the boy covering his mouth with a single finger.

"I won't tell..." he whispered. "Your brother is a lucky man..." he sniffed, tears starting to roll down his face as he gave a weak smile, each drop glistening while Seto wiped them away.

"Yugi...stop doing this to yourself," he sighed. "If you would only stop and open your eyes...you'd see there's somebody else that loves you...someone that can provide more than I ever could," he stated as Yugi blinked.

"Somebody...else...?" he squeaked as Seto sighed.

"You'll understand someday...now...may I talk to Yami before I go?" he asked as Yugi nodded weakly, changing.

"Kaiba..." Yami said stiffly, watching him.

"Take good care of him," Seto said in a rough manner.

"You know I would hate myself if I didn't..." he stated with a frown.

"Look, it wasn't of my own choosing to be a sick fuck that loves his brother, it wasn't of my own choosing to not love Yugi back and break his heart, but if you'd only open up and stop being so blind you'd realize he loves you back," he stated, picking his stuff up, turning to leave.

"...Seto," Yami sighed, turning to look at him. "Yugi was right...Mokuba is a lucky man..." he said as Seto grunted in response.

"Whatever..." he stated as Yami smirked, watching him leave, his jacket flapping behind him. "Be careful...my friend..." he whispered.

-----------

Next time on Blind Rage: Seto tries to reach Mokuba but fails finding that Gozaburo has too much control on his baby brother. He challenges Gozaburo to duel in an attempt to reach his brother, he accepts but it's not Gozaburo that will be dueling him. Who is this cruel and ruthless man Seto's been forced to face?...Wait...it's Mokuba?! Can Seto duel his brother? And even if he can, can he reach him in time before his own hatred destroys Mokuba like it did Seto...or is it too late?


End file.
